


We're Mates?

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Ok

One day Clara somehow made it from her world to Sting's. She was lost didn't know where to go and worst of all she was naked.

Natsu was at the Fairy Tail guild and he was on his mating season since he was a dragon slayer.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting was moodie all day long he was at the guild and he didn't really seem to care about much of anything he was on his mating season and he was refraining himself from the girls at the guild because he knew they weren't the ones for him.

Liv had gotten lost on her way to the guild she ran into a few ruffians she still wasn't that good with her magic as she struggled as one of the guys pinned her to the wall she screamed for help.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara wasn't a wizard and she couldn't use magic. She was in front of the Sabertooth guild still naked.

Natsu heard his friend Liv and he growled beating up the guy that had her pinned.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting noticed a girl outside the guild and she was naked his eyes widdened and he stood to go help her "hey are you okay?" he asked his heart pounding he thought he'd found the one he wanted to be his mate.

Liv started to cry once he saved her . "th-thank you Natsu...." she sobbed frightened.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara nodded blushing as she tried to cover herself.

"You're welcome," Natsu said his voice purring as he picked her up taking her to his house.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Liv clung to him crying softly she had been frightened to death of what they would have done to her. she lay her head on Natsu's shoulder smiling.

Sting put his jacket around her "there... that aught to cover you." he said softly "would you like to stay with me?" he asked smirking.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara shook her head no and started running away from him.

Natsu laid her down on his bed and nuzzled her purring.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting frowned and ran after her picking her up and carrying her to his house.

Liv struggled "Natsu what are you doing?"  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara struggled in his arms.  
"Let me go now!"

Natsu smirked at her.  
"You're my mate Liv."  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting smirked "why should I?" he asked laying her in his bed once he got to his place and locked the door.

Liv's eyes widdened "s-so you saved me just to takeit from me yourself?!"  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara started to cry.  
"Please don't! I'm a virgin!" she sobbed.

Natsu nodded as he started making hickies on her neck.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting smirked "but you're my mate...." he said pinning her to his bed.

Liv struggled "Natsu you idiot get off me!!!"

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"No! I'm not your mate!"

Natsu ignored her making hickies on her shoulders.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting pinned her to the bed and started kissing her neck.

Liv struggled and kneed him in the gut "Natsu!!"  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara started to moan blushing.  
"I already have a boyfriend."

Natsu growled putting anti magic cuffs on her hands and tied her to his bed.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting smirked staring at her "really and what's his name?" he asked not really caring.

Liv struggled "oh come on!!!" she shouted angrily. "where the heck did you even get these?"  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"Sawyer! Now please let me go!" Clara said.

Natsu smirked as he took her clothes off and sucked on a nipple kneading the other.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting slapped her harshly "no..."

Liv struggled kneeing him in the gut again "get off me Natsu!!!"  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara's eyes widened and she started to cry.  
"You slapped me!" she sobbed.

Natsu tied her feet to his bed switching nipples.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting nodded "yes!" he shotued "now sit still!!"

Liv struggled "let me go Natsu!!!!"  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara curled into a ball as she continued to cry shaking in fear of him.

Natsu nipped and sucked hickies on her inner thighs.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting stopped and sat next to her on the bed "what's wrong?" he asked softly cupping her chin.

Liv moaned loudly as she struggled "p-please let me go Natsu..... you know I trust you wtih my life.. but I don't trust yu with my sex..."  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara glared at him and angrily slapped him really hard across his cheek.  
"You don't hit girls!"

Natsu sucked on her clit rubbing it with his thumb.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting yelped startled that had never happened before. "come on... I'm sorry...."

Liv moaned still struggling "N-Natsu!! I-if you're gonna do something stupid like this p-please atleast let me shower first!!!"  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"And don't rape me either please!" Clara sobbed.

Natsu shook his head no as he fingered her pumping two fingers in and out of her.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting sighed "look I'm a dragonslayer and I'm on my mating season... I'll try not to.... but I might not be able to resist

Liv struggled "I won't run away Natsu look you can even leave the cuffs on but please let me shower first!!!"  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"Wh-why can't you do this to another girl? Why me?" Clara stuttered.

Natsu sighed and nodded untying her but leaving the cuffs on.

Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting sighed "because I saw you and knew you were the one..." he said softly kissing her lips.

Liv got up feeling awkward sinc she was naked but she went to his bathroom and turned on the water she wrapped a towel around herself then tried to climb out the window but it was so high that once she got up to it she slipped and fell into the shower with a shreak  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara's eyes widened and she moaned into the kiss.

Natsu heard that and growled picking her up tying her back to his bed.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting smirked at her and groped her butt as he kissed her more.

Liv struggled against the ropes "Natsu!!!"  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara squeaked into the kiss blushing.

Natsu rubbed along her inner walls massaging her g spot with his fingers.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting smirked and went more.

Liv moaned loudly "Natsu!!!" she squealed struggling against his ropes and she just cried.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara mewled pushing him off of her.  
"Please let me go."

Natsu slipped his tongue into her lapping along her lining.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting smirked and tied her down "I can't do that."

Liv strained against the ropes "please Nats...."  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara struggled against the ropes.

Natsu lapped at her g spot.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting smirked and put his finger in her.

Liv struggled moaning as she held back cum. "N-Natsu let me go!!!"  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara screamed in pain as she cried.

Natsu then rammed into her really fast.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting pulled it out and gentl entered her so it wouldn't hurt.

Liv screamed in pain and she suddenly cummed. "NATSU!!!!"  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara whimpered in pain as she cried.

Natsu slammed into her deeper and faster.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting sighed and pulled his finger out "what's wrong?"

liv screamed in pain and struggled "Natsu!!! p-please!!!"  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"I-It hurts! I'm still a virgin!" Clara sobbed.

Natsu gripped her hips bucking into her.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting sighed "well I'll be gentle."

Liv squirmed "Natsu!!!!"

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"No please don't! I beg of you!" 

Natsu reached her g spot pounding into it.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
sting stuck his finger in again as slowly and as gently as he could.

Liv squirmed trying to get him out but she couldn't move much "N-Natsu please...." she screamed.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara started moaning in pleasure.

Natsu came inside her pulling out panting.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting smirked and continued going gently.

Liv squirmed "you happy now?!"  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara mewled arching her back.

Natsu nodded untying her and took the cuffs off of her.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
sting grinned and slowly took his finger out then inserted himself

Liv slapped him and dressed hersef quickly and tried to leave but he'd gone so hard she couldn't walk.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara mewled and moaned.

Natsu growled at her.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting smirked and went deeper still gentle.

Liv glared at him as she tried to stand but she fell again.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara whimpered in pleasure arching her back for that was all she could do.

Natsu picked her up bridal style and laid her down on his bed.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting smiled at Clara as he went more.

Liv squirmed "w-what do you want Natsu!!" she exclaimed trying to get up again.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara shuddered in delight moaning.

Natsu stroked her cheek.  
"I wanna help you since you can't walk."  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting smirked going a little harder.

Liv glared at him and tried to stand but collapsed again "leave me alone Natsu!!!"  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara shivered in pleasure mewling.

Natsu sighed picking her up laying her back down on his bed.  
"Are you hungry at all?"  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting smirked and nibbled her neck marking her his as he went harder.

Liv glared but sighed"yes.... a little"  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara whimpered and soon came all around him.

Natsu got her some fruit and veggies.

Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting smirked at her and licked her neck and pounded harder inside her.

Liv stared at it and the nibbled a little.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara screamed in pleasure and in pain.  
"Please stop! Don't cum inside me!"

Natsu watched her eat then looked away from her.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting smirked and did so anyway.

Liv seemed awkward and set the food down "what are you up too Dragneel?"  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned then panted.  
"Please untie me."

Natsu sighed.  
"Nothing. I just think you're very pretty."  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting pulled out and untied her.

Liv sighed "whatever.."  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara curled up into a ball and cried.  
"You raped me!"

Natsu sighed and went to take a shower.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting sighed "I'm sorryl..." he mumbled.

Liv sat there on the bed upset.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara got up and tried to leave.

Natsu washed his body.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting watched her 

Liv sighed waiting for him.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara got a blanket and walked to the front door about to leave.

Natsu got out drying himself off.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting sighed and grabbed her wrist "you wanna borrow some clothes?"

Liv had fallen asleep on his bed.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara sighed then cried.  
"You don't even want me or love me," she sobbed.

Natsu put on his clothes and laid down on his couch falling asleep.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting sighed "I do... but you seem to hate me... so I'm going to let you leave..." he said softly he then hugged her "but if you want me to make you stay though you hate me then I'll keep you here..." he said softly.

Liv slept soundly snuggled up by herself.

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Ok 

Clara just walked out the door and left.

6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting grabbed her wrist "you can't just walk out of here like that..."  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara sighed glaring up at him.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting held her wrist "look... I'm sorry.... I shouldn't have done it. but I had no controle of myself... I focused all my self imput into being gentle... stopping myself wouldn't have been possible.."  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"Ar-are you gonna make me live with you?"  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting shrugged"I don't know..." he said softly.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara fell asleep in his arms.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting smiled at her and cuddled her.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
The next morning Clara woke up.

Natsu woke up.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting smiled at her as he had woken up and made her breakfast.

Liv was still sleeeping  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara wrapped his blanket around her and went into the kitchen.

Natsu made breakfast for her for when she would wake up.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting sighed "do you want to borrow some clothes?"

Liv slept soundly.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara shook her head no.  
"Do you love me?"

Natsu put the food on plates for her and him.

Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting stared at her "yes..." he said softly "now why don't you want clothing?"

Liv continued to sleep.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"Because I want girl clothes," Clara said sighing.

Natsu started eating his food.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting smiled "then I'll get you some.." he said softly.

Liv woke up hearing him in the room.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara started eating her food. She stared at him thinking he looked sexy with his long gloves on.

Natsu smiled at her as he soon finished eating.  
"Morning. I made you breakfast."  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting smiled at her then got his pants on "I'll be back... stay here..."

Liv rubbed her eyes 'why am I here?"  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara nodded as she continued eating her food.

Natsu sighed.  
"I had sex with you yesterday. Now you're my mate."  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting left and came back an hour later with a dress and some under clothes "here."

Liv rembered "oh yeah.... you RAPED me..."  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara sighed shaking her head no refusing them.

Natsu sighed.  
"I'm on my mating season. I can't help it."  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting glared at her "so you just wanna walk around naked?!"

Liv stared up at him angry and sad.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara ignored him looking away from him.

Natsu looked at her his eyes saying he was sorry.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting grabbed her wrist "either you will put this on or I will dress you myself!!"

Liv sighed turning away.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"No! You didn't even ask me what I like! I hate dresses!" Clara shouted at him.

Natsu hugged her tightly to him.  
"I'm so sorry."  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting sighed "You said you wanted girl clothes!!"

Liv squeaked but he was adorable and she couldn't help but melt "don't ever do it again..."  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"Yeah! As in skirts shirts shorts and pants! Duh!"

Natsu let go of her.  
"I made you breakfast."  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting blinked "a dress is pretty much a skirt? and we can go get you different clothing and you can choose what you want... but you need to wear something..."

Liv sighed "okay..."

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"No it's not! I'm not wearing it!"

Natsu went to go wash his dishes.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting sighed "please just wear it for an hour and you can pick clothes?"

Liv ate silently.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara shook her head no looking away from him.  
"I'll wear your clothes until then."

Natsu cane back and watched her eat.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting sighed and got some of his clothes out and gave it to her.

Liv blushed "stop watching me... it's weird...."  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara sighed and put them on.

Natsu mumbled sorry and looked away from her.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting watched her.

Liv sighed "I'm not hungry..."  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed looking away from him.

"But I just saw you eat!"  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting smiled gently.

Liv glared "well I'm no longerhungry.." she said then her stomach growled. the reason she said she wasn't hungry was because he was creeping her out by just watcing her.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara sat down on a chair. Pretty soon she ran to the bathroom and threw up.

Natsu sighed mumbling whatever and went to go watch tv.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting's eyes widdened and he folllowed "are you okay?"

Liv sighed a she pushed the food away.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"No! You got me pregnant!"

Natsu looked up at her and smiled.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting's eyes widdened more "w-w-what?!?!?!"

Liv gave him a glare her stomach hurt as she lay there.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara tried to weakly stand up but fell too nauseous to stand.

Natsu continued watching tv and looked at her from time to time making sure she was ok.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting held her hair back and rubbed her back gently "I'm sorry...." he mumbled ha had snapped out of his mating season lastnight. 

Liv groaned as she snuggled into the bed weakly "Natsu.... I don't feel good.... w-where's Wendy?"  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara threw up again in the toilet.

"She's out on a mission right now. I think you're pregnant."

Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting rubbed her back. "shhhhh it's okay....."

Liv sat up "AM NOT!!!!" she shouted seeming offended.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara collapsed to the floor.

Natsu sighed and looked away from her.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting picked her up gently "I-I'm so sorry Clara...."

Liv sighed softly looking around and groanin again.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara clung to him.

Natsu got up and rubbed her stomach.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting held her close "it's okay..."

Liv groaned softly but let him.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara started to cry.

"I can feel it. You are pregnant."  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting held her "hey... what's worng?"

Liv glared at hiM "no I'm not...."  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"I miss everyone! I don't even know how I got here!" Clara sobbed.

Natsu sighed.  
"Yes you are."  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting held her close "I'm sorry..." he whispered "do you want me to help you?"

Liv shook her head "I want proof..."  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara sighed and shook her head no.  
"I'm stuck in this world forever."

Narsu sighed and told her they had to wait until Wendy got back.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting held her close "shhhh it's gonna be okay..."

Liv sighed annoyed but nodded.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara nuzzled him accidentally and clung to him.  
"I have no one now."

Natsu went back to watching tv.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting smiled gently "you have me.... and I'll try to make it up to you after last night. I shouldn't have done that to you....don't get me wrong... I loved it but I shouldn't have done it"

Liv sighed watching Natsu shyly.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara nuzzled him again and kissed his lips softly.

Natsu kissed her cheek.  
"I really am sorry Liv."  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting held her surprised that she kissed him "w-why are you kissing me? I thought you hated me..."

Liv sighed "sure you are...."

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara sighed.  
"I don't hate you."

"It's true! I really am sorry!"  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting blinked "r-really?" he asked hugging her.

Liv turned her back to him.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed and nodded.

Natsu sighed and got a snack.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting snuggled with her gently.

Liv couldn't stop being angry  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara cuddled against him.

Natsu sighed and continued watching tv.  
"What do you wanna do today?"  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting smiled gently and held her.

Liv sighed"I dunno.... I wanna go home...." she mumbled but knew he probably wouldn't agree.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara kissed his lips again.

"You can't. You can't even walk."  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting smiled kissing back 

Liv glared at him "well I stillw anna go home..." she said standing weakly and trying to walk.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara started moaning into the kiss.

Natsu sighed and nodded picking her up taking her back to her place.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting smirked at her "I love you." he said in the kiss then licked her lip.

Liv growled as he carried her "I can walk!!!"  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara smiled denying him.

Natsu let her down and walked to the guild.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting bit her lip gently wanting entrance.

Liv weakly stumbled and she fell over.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara still denied him.

Natsu sighed and picked her up.  
"See?! You can't walk!"  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Liv started to cry.

Sting picked her up and squeezed her butt cheeks smirking to get her to open her mouth.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara squeaked and opened her mouth.

Natsu rubbed her back wiping her tears away.

Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting smirked sticking his toung inside.

Liv hid her face in his shoulder "w-why me?"  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned letting him explore her mouth.

Natsu stroked her cheek.  
"Because I love you. I have for a really long time."  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting smirked holding her tightly as he licked the roof of her mouth then her toung and explored all of her.

Liv just continued to cry "y-you do?"  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara mewled playing with his tongue.

Natsu nodded kissing her forehead gently.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting smirked liking her tongue harshly.

Liv sighed "I-I love you too Natsu..."  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara whimpered wrestling with his tongue.

Natsu kissed her lips softly rubbing her back.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting smirked playing with her tongue roughly.

Liv whimpered and kissed back  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara let him win as she panted.

Natsu deepened the kiss.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting smirked deepening the kiss licking the walls of her mouth wanting to hear her moan.

Liv moaned softly but kept her lips firmly shut just in case he got any ideas about her mouth being his property too.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned shivering in delight.

Natsu went down and made hickies on her neck.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting smirked at her holding her close.

Liv pushed him off "no...."  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed.  
"You're hot when you smirk."

Natsu sighed and nodded kissing her lips softly.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting blushed a little.

Liv kissed back shyly.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"Can we get my clothes now if I'm gonna stay with you?"

Natsu deepened the kiss.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting nodded "yeah sure." he said holding her hand and walking with her

Liv blushed kissing back deeply her mouth still shut.

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
As they walked to the store people were staring at her weirdly.

Natsu kissed her roughly rubbing her stomach.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting ignored them as he helped her pick out clothes.

Liv's lips parted slightly in a moan but she clamped then shut again.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara put on a schoolgirl outfit and showed it off for Sting.  
"How's this look?"

Natsu pulled away from her lips smiling at her stroking her cheek.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting smiled "you look cute!"

Liv stared at him shyly "y-you'll kiss me but you won't try to explore my mouth?" she asked softly slightly confused and slightly dissappointed.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara chose that outfit along with many others.

Natsu sighed.  
"You're so confusing. You don't want me to explore your mouth and now you do?"  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting smiled watching her.

Liv blushed "w-well the entire time I-I just... I wanted to.... b-but I wanted to tease you first..."  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara kept the schoolgirl outfit on and smiled up at him.

Natsu slipped his tongue into her mouth exploring her wet cavern.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting smiled back and he kissed her nose.

Liv moaned softly she pulled away andsmirked at him "soo you wanna explore more?" she asked mischeviously.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed and giggled.

Natsu sucked on her tongue French kissing her.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Liv pushed him off "Natsu?" she asked smirking at him

Sting kissed her nose.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara sighed and nuzzled him.

Natsu nodded and groped her boobs nipping her ear.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting smiled and hugged her gently.  
Liv pushed him off her "okay two statements "if you want that then you gotta catch me... that and we're at the guild..." she said smirking then ran off.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara walked out of the shop once Sting paid for the clothes and she went back to his place.

Natsu smirked back as he soon ran after her running really fast soon catching up to her and grabbed her.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting walked with her "I love you Clara."

Liv yelped "y-you're fast..." she squealed giggling her stomach didn't hurt anymore and she was feeling better which was why she was able to run from him.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"I know," Clara said smiling at him holding his gloved hand in hers.

Natsu brought her back to his place and laid her down on his bed.

Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting smiled at her gently kissing her lips.

Liv squirmed "hey..." she said pouting up at him  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara kissed him back for once.

"What's wrong baby?" Natsu asked her.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting smiled at this and licked her lips.

Liv shrugged "you put me on the bed harshly..." she said pouting cutely  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara pulled away from him going into his house hiding.

Natsu mumbled sorry then started nipping her neck.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting frowned and looked for her "Clara where did you go?!"

Liv moaned softly squirming.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"If you wanna have sex with me you gotta find me," Clara said giggling.

Natsu nipped and sucked hickies on her shoulders.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting pouted "fine....." he said then searched for her "does that mean you're offering it to me this time?" he asked smirking.

Liv moaned softly  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"Why don't you come find out sexy?"

Natsu took her clothes off sucking on a nipple tweaking the other.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting smirked and searched for her.

Liv moaned then squirmed and pushed him off "no... no sex... y-you can make out with me grope me you can even lick me down there b-but not all the way...' she demanded him  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara was silent under his bed.

Natsu nodded as he switched nipples.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting looked for her silently seeming annoyed that she was hiding from him.

Liv moaned loudly as she lay on his bed weakly she felt the pillows under her body and she stared up at him.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara was still quiet.

Natsu nipped and sucked on her stomach.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting sighed then realized he hadn't checked under his bed he checked spotting her but said nothing as he continued to look around the room smirking.

Liv moaned softly arching her back weakly.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara wondered what was taking him so long. She got out from under his bed.

Natsu sucked on her clit rubbing it with his thumb parting her labia.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting tackled her smirking "hello."

Liv moaned louder as she arched her back.

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara squeaked and squealed blushing.  
"No fair!"

Natsu fingered her pumping two fingers in and out of her.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting smirked "I knew where you were."

Liv moaned loudly kind of screaming out.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed and looked up at him.

Natsu rubbed along her inner walls teasing her a little.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting smirked at her kissing her lips.

Liv and moaned weakly arching her back more. she weakly strained herself as she weakly put her the pillows under her torso to make it more comfortable for her.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned kissing him back.

Natsu massaged her g spot.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting grinned at her kissing her lips gently "I love you so much." he whispered as he started to strip her "are you okay with this?"

Liv moaned loudly  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara nodded as she stared up at him blushing.

Natsu then slipped his tongue into her lapping along her lining.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting smirked getting off her and putting her on the bed and finished taking all her clothes off then started nibbling her nipples.

Liv moaned loudly as she squeezed her eyes shut.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned arching her back.

Natsu lapped at her g spot then pulled his tongue out of her.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting smirked licking her stomach and then her breasts 

Liv moaned softly.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned arching her back.

Natsu stopped and nuzzled her purring.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Liv squeaked.

Sting smirked entering her.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned scratching his shoulders.

Natsu cuddled against her falling asleep.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting smiled going herder.

Liv snuggled clsoe to him falling asleep also  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara mewled gripping his shoulders.

Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting smirked going even harder.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"Ahh Sting please!" Clara whimpered arching her back.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting stopped and pulled out "what's wrong?"  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"Why'd you stop? Keep going!" Clara moaned.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting stareddown at her "you said please... please what?"  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"Please don't stop!" Clara blushed.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting smiled"okay" he said inserting himself then thrusting in and out.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara screamed in pleasure shuddering in delight.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting smirked going harder.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara mewled and shivered in pleasure.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting smirked thrusting harder and harder going in and out lingering at the opening as he went in and out.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara reached her peak cumming all around him panting.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting smirked as he stuck his entire hand in one finger at a time.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara whimpered loving the feeling of his gloved hand inside her.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Online  
Sting moved his hand around inside her rubbing and massaging her walls.

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara arched her back moaning.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Sting smirked massaging her inside she was soft and tender and wet he liked the feeling. while he massaged her he also started licking her stomach nipping her here and there leaving hickeys.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"Sting ahh! I love you!" Clara said for the first time ever.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Sting smirked as he continued he enjoyed those words he continued to massage her as he nipped her stomach and licked it all over.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara gripped his sheets as she moaned and mewled.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Sting smirked as he took his hand out of her harshly and started to rub the cum on her belly before licking it off 

Liv woke up sleepily and stared at him for a minute he was fully clothed yet she was compleatly naked she shrugged it off and shook him.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned as she blushed looking up at him.

Natsu woke up and smiled looking at her.  
"What's wrong baby?"  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Sting smirked and continued before reaching his hand back into her, this time, pushing painfully hard.

Liv smiled "I love you." she said softly "a-and...." she mumbled. "I want to be yours..." she said softly. "go as hard as you can with whatever you want...." she said softly wanting him to love her.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara screamed in pain and in pleasure arching her back.

Natsu nodded as he took his pants off and rammed into her hard and fast.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Sting smirked massaging her inside as he continued to lick her stomach 

Liv screamed in pain and pleasure twisting her body.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned and mewled arching her back shivering in delight.

Natsu slammed into harder deeper and faster into her.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Sting licked her stomach rubbing inside her with his entire hand.

Liv screamed loudly as she moaned also twisting which only made it hurt more but she tried to make it not hurt.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara whimpered and groaned gripping his sheets.

Natsu gripped her hips bucking into her.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Sting smirked going harder as he spread her open more than she was.

Liv jerked weakly trying to make it stop hurting "N-Natsu!!!! S-Stop!!!"  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned and panted.

Natsu pulled out of her.  
"You said to go hard!"

Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Sting smirked spreading more.

Liv whimpered "n-n-not that hard..." she sobbed softly "I-It hurts..."  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned.

Natsu nodded and went slowly and gently into her.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Liv moaned softly as she arched her back weakly "N-Natsu...." she moaned.

Sting smirked taking his hand out of her and rubbing her stomach then he moved down and rubbed her crotch area sticking each finger in one at a time each one harder than the last.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned and groaned shuddering in delight.

Natsu went deeper and gentler into her.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Sting smirked as he continued to rub her and rubb her wals with one finger at a time alternating between fingers going in and out.

Liv moaned "N-Natsu? u-use your hand... r-rub.... it..." she moaned.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"Sting please! That's enough!" Clara moaned.

Natsu took his member out and started rubbing her clit roughly.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Sting stopped and held her close. "I'm sorry.." he said softly then kissed her clit gently.

Liv moaned arching her back weakly. "m-more... d-deeper.."  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned then giggled.

Natsu fingered her pumping two fingers in and out of her going deeper into her.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Liv moaned louder and louder she arched her back weakly as she squirmed loving this.

Sting smirked at her and did it again since he kenw it didn't hurt her or anything he just pinned her to the bed and he just kissed and kissed down there. he did start licking again "cum for me."  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned and came all over his gloved fingers.

Natsu scissored her then went deeper into her with his fingers.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Liv moaned loudly as she lay there cumming as she arched her back scooting closer to him which made him go deeper "g-go all the way.. p-put it all in Natsu.." she moaned. "b-both of them b-but be gentle.."  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Sting smirked at her as she did this he continued to kiss her crotch area and lick the cum from his fingers and from inside her. he enjoyed the feeling of it on his toung. he licked and kissed and rubbed lapping her walls. he smirked at her gently as he continued to lick.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara started blushing and groaned and whimpered arching her back.

Natsu put all of his fingers from one hand in and massaged her g spot curling his fingers around it.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Sting smirked at her as he started nipping her her soft tender skin down there. he smirked at her "you are so soft and cooperative." he said softly as he continued to nip her.

Liv moaned loudly as she felt that she arched her back scooting closer wanting him to put it all in she cummed all over feeling it in there and his wrist was in her opening and she moaned loudly.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara screamed in pleasure gripping his sheets.

Natsu went deeper into her and played at her g spot.

Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Sting smirked at her as he continued hip her. he stuck one finger in gently tickling her walls a little bit in a teasing way.

Liv moaned loudly screaming in pleasure she felt him grabbing it and she moaned loudly she felt his hand inside her and she melted "N-Natsu... c-can you fit the other one in? o-or is that too much?" she asked softly wanting him to max her.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"Sting please stop now," Clara moaned to him.

"It's too much baby," Natsu purred to her taking his hand out of her.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Sting stopped as he pulled her close covering her with his blanket he kissed her cheek "I'll wash you." he said softly picking her up and carrying her to the bathroom.

Liv nodded "I-I'm almost maxed..." she said softly "j-just a little more..." she mumbled softly leaning her head against his shoulder.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara squeaked and nodded blushing looking up at him.

Natsu stopped shaking his head no.  
"No sweetie that's enough for right now."  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Sting smirked at her as he held her close then set her in the bath running warm water. "I love you Clara." he said softly as he took off his gloves then started washing her gently. he rubbed her all over wanting to make this feel as good as posible for her.

Liv looked at him disappointed "but Natsu.. I'm fine... I'm almost there..." she said "j-just put your hand in and play for another minute..." she said softly "p-please..." she gave him sad eyes wanting him to max her.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned softly as she blushed looking up at him.

Natsu sighed and stuck his other hand in her coiling his fingers around her g spot.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Sting smirked at her as he kissed her nose after washing her back and stomach "where next?"

Liv moaned as she finally reached her max she suddenly became weak after cumming all over his hand and getting quite a bit on the bed she kind of wanted him to rub her with it but she didn't think he would since he was against doing this any longer thinking she needed rest. "w-will you bath me with that?" she asked "th-then if you wanted you could lick it off?"  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"My chest," Clara stuttered blushing looking up at him.

Natsu licked it off of his fingers then licked her clit licking it clean.  
"Do what now?"  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Liv blushed "s-sorry... th-that sounced weird..." she said softly as she moaned softly as he cleaned her with his tongue.

Sting smiled as he slowly started massaging it and washing with soap.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara continued to moan.

Natsu picked her up taking her to his shower and put her in the tub running the water.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Sting smiled gently at her "what now?"

Liv blushed letting him.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"M-my butt and my legs," Clara stuttered.

Natsu started washing her body all over.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Sting smirked and continued by washing her butt first then her legs "what now milady?"

Liv blushed hard .  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed and mumbled my arms.

Natsu washed her pussy and her clit.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Sting scrubbed her arms gently then waited for her to tell him where else.

Liv moaned softly as she lay there weakly

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"I-I think that's good Sting," Clara told him.

Natsu washed her stomach and her boobs.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Sting smiled "can I wash your hair?"

Liv giggled softly moaning slightly.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara nodded blushing.

Natsu washed her back and her butt.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Sting smirked kissing her lips then started washing her hair gently.

Liv relaxed as his hands carressed her back and butt.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned in delight giggling.

Natsu washed her legs and her arms.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Sting smirked at her and hugged her gently.

Liv smiled at him weakly.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara hugged him back.

Natsu rinsed her off then took her out of the tub drying her off.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Sting smiled gently at her kissing her lips.

Liv blushed snuggling close to him.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara kissed him back.

Natsu laid her down on his bed.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Sting held her close.

Liv snuggled close to him happily.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara got out of the tub and started drying herself off.

Natsu laid down next to her wrapping an arm around her pulling her close to him.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Sting smiled at her and picked her up helping her.

Liv snuggled with him happily.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara squeaked blushing.

Natsu bit her neck marking her as his mate.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Sting smiled carrying her to his bed,

Liv moaned softly.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed looking up at him.

Natsu lapped up the blood on her neck.

Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Sting smirked at her and marked her as his mate right under her neck.

Liv blushed hard as she felt the warm dark crimson liquid run down her neck.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned in pain and in pleasure as she started to bleed.

Natsu lapped up the trail of blood cleaning her wound.  
1 day ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Sting smirked at her as he licked it all up he marked her again right under her chin just to make sure that no one tried to take her from him.

Liv moaned then winced as he licked her wound and it continued to bleed slowly.  
1 day ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned in pain again as she bled.

Natsu continued to lick and lap at the blood cleaning it with his saliva.  
22 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Sting smirked licking the blood away he lapped it up quickly thinking that she was verry sweet. he liked the taste of it though he'd never admit it. he smirked as he cleaned her neck and wounds with his tongue smirking at her "you know the most effective way to get cleaned is by the tongue right?" he asked smirking at her.

Liv moaned wincing more as she felt the wound being touched and licked she enjoyed him licking her neck but it hurt when he touched it.  
20 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned and nodded blushing. 

Natsu then nipped her ear.  
9 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Sting smirked as hecontinued to lick her neck "then do you mind if I clean your entire body?"

Liv winced a little but then moaned softly. she knew heliked this moaning because what guy doesn't like endusing moans?  
9 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara shook her head no blushing.

Natsu then sucked on her earlobe.  
6 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Sting smirked and started licking her all over her chest.

Liv moaned loudly.  
6 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara started to moan again.

Natsu then groped her butt cheeks.  
5 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Liv moaned more "N-Natsu..."

Sting smirked continuing to clean her.  
5 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned softly.

Natsu slapped her butt cheeks leaving red hand prints on them.  
5 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Sting smirked then started licking her breasts gently as he started playing with the one while he licked the other. he was enjoying this.

Liv yelped her eyes stinging with a few tears but she moaned loudly.  
5 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara mewled arching her back.

Natsu stroked her cheek kissing her lips softly.  
5 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Sting smirked licking her breasts as he kissed and nibbled marking his territory on her breast with a nip leaving a hickey

Liv moaned into the kiss as she snuggled close to him. as her small body pressed against his larger one.

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara whimpered in pleasure gripping his sheets as she became wet down there.

Natsu wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.  
5 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Sting smirked and continued licking and tweaking.

Liv stayed close to him "w-will you grope me? a-all over hitting each part?"  
5 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara groaned clenching his sheets.

Natsu shook his head no rubbing her back.  
5 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Sting smirked at her gentlyas he kissed her lips gently "I love you Clara." he said then moved over to the other nipple and tweaked the one he'd been licking he started nibbling anc sucking and licking the new one.

Liv looked up at him snuggling close "why not?" she asked softly.  
5 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"I love you too Sting," Clara moaned.

"Because I'm too tired right now sweetie."  
5 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Liv snuggled close to him 'can I do anything for you?" she asked gently not pressing the matter.

Sting smirked at her gently kissing her breasts harshly.  
5 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara screamed in pleasure.

Natsu shook his head no.  
5 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Sting smirked as he started licking again then moved on to her stomach. he just licked gently.

Liv blushed and nodded snuggling him gently "I love you Natsu." she said softly as she nuzzled close to him "can I give you a bath to help you relax?"  
5 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned in delight.

Natsu smirked and blushed nodding.  
5 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Sting smiled snuggling close to her smirking.

Liv got up and went to start a bath then came back and to get him "I'd carry you but I'm not strong enough." she said softly.  
5 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed rubbing his inner thighs and crotch.

Natsu got up got naked and went in the tub.  
4 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Sting smirked moaning slightly as he started licking her hips then her thighs and then her inner thighs he smirked feeling her skin on his tongue. he slowly moved down her legs to her feet he stopped there then got up and came close to her face "could you turn over?" he asked smirking wanting to lick the rest to clean her.

Liv followed him she was still naked but desided he could have a show while he was bathed. she slowly rubed his shoulders gently "I love you." she said softly kissing his nose as she rubbed his shoulders and neck then moved down to his chest and back.  
4 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara blushed and nodded as she turned over with her butt noe facing him.

Natsu smiled at her as he started to groan and moan.  
4 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Sting smirked and licked her shoulders and the back of her neck he then moved down to her bare back licking for the longest time there.

Liv smiled shyly as she scrubbed his back gently then moved down to his lower back then went to the front and rubbed his waist gently then shyly rubbed his groin she seemed awkward as her boobs jiggled when she moved.  
4 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned gripping his sheets.

Natsu growled playfully and grunted.

Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Sting smirked holding her still as he licked her back all over then moved low to her lower back and butt area.

Liv blushed as she shrank back at the growl not realizing it was playful  
4 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara mewled arching her back.

Natsu pulled her down for a kiss.  
4 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Sting smirked licking her butt and lower back.

Liv gasped startled as she kissed back shyly.  
4 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned blushing.  
"Sting please!"

Natsu deepened the kiss purring.  
4 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Sting stopped"yeah?" he asked smirking.

Liv blushed hard wondering if he'd want in or not. she felt herself being pulled closer as he deepened it though and she fell into the tub on top of his body.  
4 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
"Please stop. Enough for right now," Clara said panting.

Natsu kissed her roughly as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
4 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Sting nodded and pulled her close to him gently " I love you.. rest now." he said rubbing her back and her butt gently.

Liv moaned softly she felt his hands on her butt since that's where they fell once he wrapped his arms around her waist. she parted her lips breavely and licked his lips teasingly then shut her lips wnating to play.  
4 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara moaned softly blushing.  
"It's hard to with you doing that," she moaned.

Natsu smirked and bit her bottom lip demanding entrance.  
2 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Sting chuckled and stopped as he held her close.

Liv left them shut and surpressed a moan she pressed them shut making it clear she was teasing him and wanted to play.  
2 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Clara fell asleep in his arms exhausted.

Natsu growled and groped her butt cheeks roughly.  
2 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Sting held her close.

Liv fought a moan trying to leave them shut they parted slightly though she kept her teeth clenched.  
2 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Natsu tore through and began sucking on her tongue French kissing her.  
2 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Liv moaned loudly as she kissed back letting him suck her tongue it felt wonderful.  
2 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Natsu wrestled with her tongue playing with it.  
2 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Liv smiled in the kiss moaning feeling his tongue in her mouth.

Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Natsu came out on top smirking. He then enjoyed his bath.  
2 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Liv giggled snuggling close to him laying her head on his chest as she rubbed his back gently.  
2 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Natsu purred as he washed his body then got out drying himself off.  
48 minutes ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Liv giggled then pulled him to the bed "lets cuddle rest." she said softly.  
22 minutes ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Nightwatcher's Girl  
Online  
Natsu nodded laying down on his bed then fell asleep.  
16 minutes ago Delete · Edit  
Erza Scarlet  
Erza Scarlet  
Liv fell asleep next to him also.


End file.
